


Just Kiss and Shut Up

by RavenXavier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/pseuds/RavenXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course, she complicated things anyway some months later when she kissed him, except she didn't, not really, because he kissed her back and they fell into bed and the next morning they just silently agreed not to speak about it.<br/>They continue like this every time it happens. It's great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss and Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I never have thought of Alex and Angel together until I got the prompt because I'm a big Alex/Darwin shipper, but then I began to write this and it started to make sense and maybe I may have a soft spot for them right now (though I still can't see them being together at all in canon-verse, except maybe for hate sex or crying over Darwin death). 
> 
> Anyway, this is very new for me, so I hope that you enjoy this !  
> Written for the square "Alex/Angel" of my xmfc_bingo card :). 
> 
> (I also didn't have a beta-reader, so if you spot any mistakes, I'm sorry and feel free to tell me so I can correct them).

Alex hears the window open and close but he's frankly way too tired to look at the intruder, mostly because he _knows_ who the intruder is the moment he falls into bed next to him.

“The hell are you doing here ?” He asks, his voice rough with sleep.

“My brother apparently had some friends over.” Angel answers.

That's reason enough, Alex reckons. He reaches blindly for her and pulls her into some sort of half-embrace. She snuggles against him to be more comfortable and soon he can feel her breathing calmly into his neck. They don't say anything else.

He goes back to sleep immediately.

 

* * *

 

Angel doesn't need saving. She sometimes needs a bed to sleep in, or a friendly hand to help her care for her injuries, but she doesn't need saving because she will save _herself_ , fuck you very much.

Nobody gets that when they learn her story. She mocks Sean every time he asks her if she would like to move in with him. She refused to see Darwin for three weeks after he called the police during a very bad night. Even Raven, who should understand how important it is to be _independent_ more than anyone else, with all her fucked up brotherly issues, can't quite hide her scepticism when Angel talks about her future.

Nobody gets it, except Alex.

 

* * *

 

“Angel !” Scott cries happily in the morning after he burst into Alex's room without invitation.

“For fuck's sake, kid, it's _eight in the morning_ ” Angel groans.

“Don't swear in front of my little brother.” Alex says.

“Teach your little brother not to wake people at eight a.m on a Sunday.” Angel retorts.

“D'you really think I didn't try ? He's a lost cause.” Alex sighs against her hair and she can feel herself smile.

“Stop talking about me like I'm not here !” Scott whines.

They finally move away from each other and Angel snorts when she catches the longing look that Alex gives to his pillow. Despite her protests, she's okay with being awoken this early – she's not one to need much sleep, and six hours are good enough. She gets out of bed and Scott hugs her quickly, as if he doesn't really know how she's going to react. She rolls her eyes and kisses his forehead.

“Come on,” She urges him, “I think that you should make us pancakes.”

Scott raises his eyebrows.

“I should ?”

“Have you actually seen your brother in the morning before, kiddo ?”

Alex throws the pillow at her head and Scott laughs and runs out of the room after taking Angel's hand in his own to make sure she follows.

 

* * *

 

Alex understands because that's exactly what he did before : he saved himself, and his little brother with him. There was a time for Alex when the only thing that mattered was Scott (and even now, he's still his number one priority, always) and he did what was necessary to _keep_ him after their parents had the fucking brilliant idea to die.

He did some ugly things to get where he is now. He's not ashamed of them because he succeed. He has two steady jobs that pay well enough for him to have a flat where Scott and him have their own rooms. He met people that he would never be able to live without now. He even started to learn some stuff from college, thanks to Charles, Raven's brother.

That's why he believes Angel when she says that she's got things under control and that's she working on leaving her monster of brother. That's why he doesn't care that she's a stripper and that's why he doesn't say a word when she comes to him with bruises on her arms.

Angel is tough and determined and clever enough to get away from the shitty world she grew up in.

It's a long process, but he can feel that it's going to end soon. Meanwhile, she knows that she can come to him every time she wants and he'll help her.

 

* * *

 

“I tried to make them look like Mickey.” Scott explains while Alex stares at the deformed pancakes in front of him.

“The result is very original at least.” He answers before picking up his fork.

“Aren't you supposed to lie and say that he was clearly successful ?” Angel asks, sitting in front of him, a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Why should I ? The kid has eyes, I'm sure he can tell that this has nothing to do with Mickey.” He points out.

“I'm right _here._ ” Scott protests again.

Angel and Alex look at him and don't try very hard to hide the fondness in their eyes. Scott is almost ten and he's such a _child_ , the way they never were, either of them. Alex was luckier than Angel because he had loving parents, but you don't stay a child too long when everybody is scared of you, even the people who shouldn't _care_ that you can blow stuff up when you're angry. Sometimes, he wonders if Angel was able to be a child at all, or if she was born with that urgent need to _survive_ that never completely leaves her, even when she having breakfast a Sunday morning with them.

“So, what do you boys are planning to do today ?” Angel asks after a moment of silence.

“Well, I wanted to sleep,” Alex answers, falsely annoyed, “So, I guess Scott has to decide this one.”

“It's sunny.” Scott declares solemnly. “We're going to the park.”

“ _It's sunny,_ he says.” Alex mocks gently. “This has nothing to do with the pretty red-head of the other day, right ?”

His little brother's face reddens and it's the cutest thing ever, not that he's ever going to admit it out loud. Angel smiles as if she just discovers one hell of a dirty secret, which should be wrong in the situation but comes out perfectly right instead (and particularly sexy, which is not that surprising).

“A girl, Scott ? There's a girl and you didn't _tell_ me ?” She asks.

“No there's not !” The boy protests. “Alex is lying !”

“Find a better excuse, kid, Angel knows I don't lie.” He smirks.

Scott opens and closes his mouth a few times before sticking his tongue out and lowering his eyes again on his pancakes. Alex and Angel smile to each other.

“You're coming ?” He asks.

“Well, I'm not going to miss the opportunity to see Scotty's girlfriend now, am I ?” She retorts.

 

* * *

 

They met thanks to Darwin and they didn't like each other at first. It's not so odd, really, as they both don't like _people_ much in the first place. At this point in her life, Darwin was her only friend and he had had to talk to her for months before she admitted to herself that she loved him. It was really hard not to love Darwin, though. It was much harder to love Alex, not because he had a shitty personality at first glance but because she recognized him immediately as someone who knew what it was like not to have a pretty decent life, contrary to Sean or Raven or even McCoy.

Their friendship happened because Angel was, despite herself, a sucker for kids, and there was no cuter kid than Alex's little brother.

The first time she came to him after a bad night was when she was furious against Darwin. She kept coming back after that time, even though she had forgiven the other man. The quiet understanding of Alex comforted her far more than any of Darwin's caring gestures (even though she did appreciate those, too) and Alex's bed was incredibly comfortable (his arms were, too, but she refused to think about that because _hell no_ she wasn't going to complicate things).

Of course, she complicated things anyway some months later when she kissed him, except she didn't, not really, because he kissed her back and they fell into bed and the next morning they just silently agreed not to speak about it.

They continue like this every time it happens. It's great.

 

* * *

 

Scott leaves them as soon as they arrive in the park to join a group of kids scattered on the grass. There is indeed a little red-headed girl in the lot, whose hands are moving enthusiastically as she makes flowers dance in front of her.

“I wonder what's going to be his power.” Angel muses, watching the boy from afar.

She and Alex sit on a bench. Alex's arm is on her shoulders but they don't talk about that.

“I hope it's not a shitty one like mine.” Alex answers.

She turns her head and gives him a “are-you-kidding-me” look :

“Seriously, you're still on that ? I thought Xavier had taught you how to embrace your mutant nature or some shit like that ?”

Alex purses his lips but sighs. “Yeah, yeah, he did. I've got nothing to fear because I've got control over myself, etc. etc.”

She snorts. “That man is such a dork. He's not completely wrong, though.”

She's waiting for Alex to say something else – to talk about Xavier, maybe, because he's never going to say it out loud but he's very fond of the man and he admires him a lot, even though Angel can't understand why. She only met the man twice but it was enough for her to get why Raven ran away from him – He's condescending in a horribly nice way and when he's not, he's simply terrifying. Angel thinks that if Alex has to admire someone, it should be Xavier's husband, Erik Lehnsherr, but... no. Somehow, he prefers the posh English man.

Everyone has their quirks, she guesses.

Alex doesn't talk about Xavier, however. He's just staring at her, and it's getting weird.

“What ?” She finally asks.

“I want to kiss you, but I also doesn't want to get slap or something because I did that in broad daylight.” Alex answers honestly (he was right earlier, when he said to Scott that she knew he didn't lie. He never does, and she appreciates that).

She's really not sure how she feels about this. Yet she wants to kiss him too, kind of, so she shrugs and tells herself not to panic because it's just a _kiss,_ really, and it's _Alex_ , of all people.

“Stop staring then and just do it, idiot.” She says and tries to look casual.

Alex rolls his eyes because he's not stupid and he knows that he just asked a big thing. He doesn't say anything else, though, and he does kiss her, and it's great (why shouldn't it be ? They did it so many times before). Angel smiles and puts her hand on his neck as he gently bits her upper lip.

“Oh my god !” Scott cries suddenly, his voice full of horror. “What are you doing ! We're in public !”

 

* * *

 

Their friends don't really understand their relationship but that's okay because most of the time they don't really understand it either. They're all right with it. It's awesome when they fuck, and it's still awesome when they just sleep curl up with each other. They don't like the idea of being of couple because it supposes a certain form of engagement and responsibilities and God only knows that they already have plenty of other, more important ones to respect.

(“You're totally a couple, anyway.” Sean often remarks despite the fact that they don't want to talk about it. “I totally saw Alex glare at me last time I asked you to kiss me. I think it's because he's frightened you're going to realize I'm a much better catch than him.”).

They have habits and they're good at not talking and understanding each other without saying much, which means that they fight very little – a relief for both of them, who have very bad experiences with harsh arguments.

(The first time they fought, Darwin frowned and told Alex : “That wouldn't happen if you communicated... Anyway, you should apologize, because you're my two best friends and I am _not_ getting in the middle of this.”).

And if sometimes they do want to talk about it, if sometimes they wish they were two normal people who could admit that they're completely in love with each other, well...

(“You're good for each other anyway,” Raven advises wisely, “and you'll know when you're ready to throw the L word around, it doesn't have to be now despite what people are saying, this, what you have it's yours and you...”

“God, Raven, you're so _sappy._ ” Angel declares, horrified.

“You really should stop reading all those stupid books.” Alex approves, eyes wide with disgust.

“Oh just kiss each other and shut up.” Raven blushes.)


End file.
